<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Apart by Basketballer3511</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24306544">Apart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basketballer3511/pseuds/Basketballer3511'>Basketballer3511</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jim and Dwight One Shots [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Office (US)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Quarantine, Quarantining Apart, True Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:01:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>936</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24306544</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basketballer3511/pseuds/Basketballer3511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Dwight are quarantining separately and Jim just really misses his boyfriend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jim Halpert/Dwight Schrute</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jim and Dwight One Shots [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719877</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Apart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*** Hanging out with people and socially distancing is safe and okay. I'm not sure if switching quarantine places and then re-quarantining with someone is safe, but it was just for the story so be safe out there guys.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It took about a whole, painful month to convince Dwight to even let Jim onto his property. They had just started a relationship and agreed that being apart during the two week mandated quarantine would be fine. </p><p>Two weeks then became four and caused a lot of frustration for Jim. When he was bored or feeling any emotion pretty much he needed to be with Dwight. Mostly to prank the other man, but now that they were dating he just enjoyed Dwight's presence. </p><p>The problem with having a super serious, super prepared, and super cute boyfriend if Jim said so himself was that Dwight took rules seriously. He didn't want to be infected and having Jim around, even if they were socially distanced was still a huge risk.</p><p>Of course Dwight missed Jim. That was the love of his life, but he was not going to risk himself because Jim "wanted to see his face." "Look at my picture idiot" Dwight had responded. Jim had just whined and said it's not the same. Whatever it's not Dwight's fault his boyfriends imagination was apparently nonexistent. </p><p>"Dwight" Jim said over the phone as Dwight prepared dinner for himself and Mose. "I'll be wearing a mask, we will be six feet apart, please I just need to see you" Jim pleaded, hoping that after hours of talking on the phone while Dwight did chores would tire Dwight enough to say yes. </p><p>"Jim" Dwight said, rubbing his eyes in tiredness. He could feel his resolve breaking after a week of Jim trying to convince him to let him come over. He sighed and muttered a "fine." "Really Dwight?" Jim asked, surprised that he had convinced Dwight. </p><p>"Yes fine you can come over" Dwight said, pretending to sound annoyed, but he was actually smiling.</p><p>Jim didn't think tomorrow could come soon enough. He restlessly slept and woke up early in the morning. He rushed to shower and eat breakfast, but he took time to shave his quarantine beard and actually style his hair. He knew Dwight wouldn't be hugging or kissing him, but he still wanted to look good for when he saw Dwight for the first time in a month. </p><p>Jim parked his car in the front of Dwight's house and rushed out of the car, before remembering to grab his mask from the car. Dwight heard Jim and he walked over to the chairs he had set up-- 6 feet apart. Jim waved at him as he got the mask on and walked to where Dwight was. </p><p>"Jim" Dwight greeted a bright smile on his face, that Jim couldn't see, but he could see Dwight's eyes crinkling up the way they did when he was happy. "Dwight" Jim replied, an equally bright smile on his face as he sat down and excitedly looked at Jim. </p><p>"I see you still have a lot of product in your hair as usual" Dwight noticed. Jim rolled his eyes and laughed, "I haven't put product in my hair in so long! It's just for you" Jim said with a smile. Dwight smiled inside of the mask when he heard Jim say this. "I put my best sweatshirt on for you" Dwight replied. Jim smiled and saw that Dwight was wearing his "Battlestar Galactica" sweatshirt. </p><p>"You look great Dwight" Jim replied, feeling so happy to see his boyfriend. The two chatted for hours, only taking a break when Dwight went to make lemonade. "Okay I'll put it in the center, but if you come near me I will pepper spray you" Dwight warned Jim. "Okay Dwight" Jim replied laughing as he got up to grab his cup. Dwight had his hand on his hip incase he needed to, but Jim followed the rules and took the cup.</p><p>"Can I take my mask off for this?" Jim asked. "Yes idiot. How else would you have drank it" Dwight replied with an affectionate roll of his eyes. Jim took a breath of fresh air for the first time in hours and he was able to actually smile at Dwight and see Dwight's smile. </p><p>"Stop smiling so much Jim" Dwight said, unable to drink his lemonade because he was smiling and laughing at the goofy smile on Jim's face. "I'm sorry, it's just really good to see your whole face after a whole month" Jim replied with a cheeky grin. "Mhm, it's good to see your face too" Dwight replied, trying to seem nonchalant, but he knew his boyfriend would pick up on the affection Dwight had for him.</p><p>"I love you" Jim said, sincerely smiling at Dwight. "I love you too" Dwight replied, unable to hide his bright grin from Jim. </p><p>"So are you comfortable with me visiting you now?" Jim asked, as they walked to his car with a distance in between them. "Actually I was thinking you haven't been out since this all started except for groceries and I haven't either, so do you want to stay on the farm with me?" Dwight asked, looking hopeful at Jim. </p><p>"Yes, of course Dwight" Jim said, a smile on his face. "Okay then, I'll see you tomorrow with all of your stuff." "No, I'm driving, getting all my stuff, and then coming back" Jim replied. "Okay I guess we can do that too" Dwight replied smiling at Jim. </p><p>"Does that mean I can kiss you now?" Jim asked with a grin on his face. "No, not until you come back and shower" Dwight replied. Jim sighed, but smiled. He waited a whole month to see Dwight, he could wait an hour or so to kiss him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>